The Perfect storm
by Sajeka
Summary: Sequel to premonition of a storm. OT5! Read on as the five lovers learn to become parents. one. step. at. a. time. Warning: past Mpreg, and a more or less failed attempt at humor.
1. Midnight awakenings

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of The Perfect storm^^ this is a sequel to Premonition of a storm, so if you haven't read that one, I'll suggest you read it first. It's not necessary to understand this story, but some things might make more sense…**

**Anyway, this is in the same style as its prequel meaning a series of oneshots, and in case you didn't see the warning in the summary, it's OT5. That not your style, don't read on. **

**With that said, please enjoy.^^**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night, the stars were shining from a clear sky and the moon hung low among them. However this peaceful night would not last.<p>

Atobe, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka's eyes all snapped open at the sound of Hikaru and Akira crying, and the feeling of the bed shifting. Waking up in an instant they rose from the bed, only to be met by the sight of Ryoma standing by the crib, one baby already in his arms and reaching out for the other.

Moving quicker than the rest, Atobe strode over and picked up Hikaru before Ryoma ended up dropping Akira in his tries to get both of them up.

Ryoma shot him a glance, but then focused his attention on Akira, gently shushing him and running his hand over his head.

"I'll go warm up some bottles." Fuji said quietly and disappeared to do just that. In the meantime the other four sat down on the bed, trying to get the two to calm down.

Akira calmed a bit as Ryoma laid him against his chest, just above his heart. He was still complaining, but it was much quieter now. Hikaru on the other hand, was not so easily pleased, and though Atobe did his best, he looked as though his ears was about to blow.

"Give him here." Ryoma said, holding out his hands.

Shooting a questioning gaze at him, Atobe handed Hikaru over, watching as Ryoma gently placed him next to his brother.

Maybe it was the contact between the twins, maybe the fact that they were listening to Ryoma's heartbeat as they had done all through the pregnancy, but even Hikaru seemed to calm down a little as he laid there next to Akira.

But still, two hungry newborns weren't quite that easily pleased, and just as Fuji reentered the room, the two started crying again.

Handing Hikaru back to Atobe wasn't a popular move either, but as the perfectly tempered milk soon after entered their mouths, they contentedly calmed down again.

As the bottle slowly emptied, Akira suddenly looked up and into Ryoma's eyes, strikingly blue eyes surprisingly intent.

Ryoma stared right back, looking deeply into his sons eyes almost without blinking. After a while, sleepiness took over and Akira closed his eyes again, content to just keep drinking for a bit more.

Glancing over at Hikaru nestled in Atobe's arms, he saw the exact scene he had just been a part of play out. Hikaru's equally blue eyes were staring up at Atobe's darker blue.

Atobe seemed almost startled at the strong gaze, but he didn't look away either. After a moment, the spell broke when Hikaru mirrored his brother and closed his eyes again, returning to the sleepy baby he was.

Atobe looked up, catching Ryoma's eyes.

"They're… quite intense." He said hesitating slightly.

Ryoma smirked at him, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What did you expect? They're mine after all."

Atobe rolled his eyes, noting that Hikaru seemed to be done for now. A quick glance proved that Akira had stopped sucking too, and were now just getting cozy in Ryoma's arms.

"Let's get them back to bed." Tezuka quietly suggested, and Ryoma and Atobe rose from the bed.

After making sure the two were asleep again, the five of them went back to their bed to get some more sleep, sinking gratefully back into their dreams.

Half an hour later, they got up to repeat the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now they have had their first taste of parenthood. Lovely, isn't it?**


	2. First lesson learned

**A/N: Hello everyone. made a little mistake in the first chapter, but that is correctect now. it is really only the last line I have changed, but that one line makes this chapter make sense. anyway, thanks to **Faoiltierna **for pointing that out.^^**

* * *

><p>It was very early morning, but no one in the mansion was asleep, least of all two very noisy babies. Hikaru and Akira had been waking up every half hour or so since that first time, waking up the five lovers with them.<p>

Right now, Fuji and Tezuka were trying their luck in getting them to calm down, though nothing really seemed to work. Finally Fuji sighed.

"Do you think they might be hungry?" He asked what they all had been thinking about for the last couple minutes.

Tezuka frowned, gently swaying the small body while ignoring the shrill cries in his ears.

"Maybe. But it has hardly been an hour since their last bottle; they shouldn't be hungry again already."

As the crying only seemed to rise in volume, Atobe suddenly stood up.

"That's it. Ore-sama is calling the doctor." He stated before walking briskly to the phone. Trailing Atobe with his eyes as he left the room to make the call in peace, Ryoma sighed and flopped down on the bed laying his head in Sanada's lap.

Looking slightly to his left he could see Fuji try to calm down Hikaru singing in low tones to the crying baby. Ryoma found himself idly wondering if Hikaru could even hear Fuji's voice above his own screaming.

Suddenly the door opened, and Atobe stepped back into the room, placing the phone down on a table. Without as much as a word of what the doctor had said, he made his way to where Fuji was standing and held out his hand.

"May I?" He asked.

Fuji cast him a curios look, but didn't ask; he simply handed over their son. Atobe placed a small towel on his shoulder, before laying Hikaru against his chest; just far enough up his chin could rest on his the towel atop the shoulder.

He started gently patting his back, and not ten seconds later, a small burping sound came from the baby who miraculously stopped crying.

"We forgot to burp them." Atobe explained rubbing Hikaru's back in case there were more air he needed to get out.

However Akira was still crying so Tezuka didn't waste any time in placing him like Atobe had placed Hikaru, patting his back in the same way.

Atobe glanced at him, a funny look crossing his face.

"Um Mitsu, maybe you should-"

He got interrupted by the sound of another burp, this time from Akira, and he watched as Tezuka froze on the spot.

So _that's _why Atobe had used a towel.

Laughter came from the bed, as Ryoma lay there practically rolling while clutching his stomach. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but the face Tezuka wore at that moment was priceless.

Fuji, controlling himself a little better, stepped up to Tezuka.

"Shall I-?" He asked, holding out his arms.

"Yeah." It was barely a whisper, and as soon as Fuji had taken Akira, Tezuka disappeared into the bathroom.

A formula coated shirt was - after all - not the most comfortable thing to wear.

On the plus side, both of the twins had almost fallen asleep again leaving their parents a few good hours of sleep yet, before they had to get up for the day.

As Tezuka came back shirtless and Ryoma calmed down from his laughing fit, Atobe and Fuji placed the two back in their crib before they all snuggled into the bed, relishing in the warmth and closeness of each other.

It was little more than another hour later when Hikaru and Akira decided it was time for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tezuka. Oh well, lesson learned^^**


	3. When one becomes a father

**A/N: welcome back, and sorry for the wait. This chapter is late, I know. But it's here now, so enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as an unmistakable smell reached his nose.<p>

"I don't know how you do it." He mumbled to the infants before him. "But you always manage to need to be changed at the same time."

And it was bad timing too. Atobe was taking care of some important work business that had suddenly popped up, Tezuka had a class and wouldn't be home for at least an hour, if not more, and Fuji had been called to a photo-shot a mere five minutes ago.

That left Sanada who didn't know Ryoma was alone with the kids, and was out running on the grounds to keep in shape.

He was just wondering if it was worth the trouble of calling Sanada's cell phone, when the door opened and in came Sanada, slightly sweating and with a towel rubbing the moisture from his skin.

"Gen, good timing. Come here and pick up Hikaru for me." Ryoma called as he bent down and picked up Akira. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Sanada froze and looked like a bomb had been dropped on him.

"Where's Syuusuke?" Sanada asked, not moving from the spot. Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

"Working."

Sanada had started to pale a bit, and he twitched nervously as Ryoma stared him down.

"A-actually, Ryoma I'm a bit busy right-" He started.

"Bullshit." Ryoma cut in, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"Ne Gen," He said, voice turning almost contemplative, "Have you ever actually held your sons?"

"Yes." It was too quick, too forceful. Ryoma sighed.

He should have known, really. Five parent for two children, in that kinda chaos it was easy to overlook if Sanada hadn't gotten to hold at least one of them.

"Gen, don't lie to me." He said as he walked to his lover. "Here, take him."

Sanada stared at the little round face of Akira, not lifting his arms to take him.

"No." He whispered. Ryoma made an irritated sound, trying to refrain from glaring.

"And why not?"

Sanada swallowed and looked anywhere other than Ryoma. Barely moving his lips, he whispered something too quiet to hear.

"What was that?" Ryoma asked, frowning at the unusual behavior.

Sanada ran a tongue over his lips, cleared his throat and tried again.

"They're so fragile."

And suddenly Ryoma understood. Sanada; strong, gentle Sanada was deadly afraid he would hurt the babies if he were to hold them.

A small smile stretched across his lips, as Ryoma carefully stood on the tips of his toes to gently kiss Sanada.

"Its okay." He said. "You're not gonna hurt them."

He could see the battle waring inside Sanada, his fear of hurting his sons against his want to hold them. And Ryoma knew what to say to make the right side of that war win.

"I'm not gonna let you."

It was a reassurance as much as it was a threat. Ryoma wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt his babies, not even his beloved lovers.

And Sanada caved.

Carefully guiding him how to hold his arms so the head would be supported, Ryoma gently put Akira in Sanada's arms, reveling in the look of pure adoration that spread across his lover's face at the tiny weight.

He could still see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, but the first step had been taken, the rest would only be a matter of getting used to it.

As he watched Sanada, completely absorbed in the clear blue eyes of Akira, Ryoma remembered reading that men became fathers the first time they held their babies. Looking at Sanada now, that statement seemed to be more than true.

Smiling Ryoma went and picked up Hikaru who had started complaining a bit about being left alone for so long.

As he once again became aware of the smell, a wicked smile fell across Ryoma's lips.

_Time for bomb number two._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Sanada, but it had to come^^ again sorry for the wait, the next chapter should come out quicker.**


	4. The 'twin factor'

**A/N: Seriously? Already the 28****th****? I could have sworn it had only been some five day's since I last updated! Sigh, time moves fast-.- though on the good side, I am now officially licensed to drive! But that's off topic, so enjoy the chapter^^ **

* * *

><p>As it was a sunny day out, the five parents decided it was a perfect day for some tennis. Or rather, four of them thought that, while the fifth grumbled about not being allowed on the court.<p>

_Really, _Ryoma thought, _it has been almost a complete week since the c-section already! _Needless to say, Ryoma was not impressed by the doctor's demand that he still take it easy. That meant no strenuous activity, which meant no tennis.

Which meant a very grumpy Ryoma.

The only good thing about this, was that he got to watch some exciting games between his lovers, as well as keep an eye on his babies. They were currently sleeping in their pram next to him.

At the moment, Sanada was going up against Fuji, and even the infamous emperor of Rikkaidai seemed to struggle against the tensai. Not that it was an easy game for Fuji; quite the contrary. The score was 2-1 in Fuji's favor, but he had already had to whip out almost all of his counters in order to win those two.

Ryoma sighed, really, really wishing he was the one on the court, or at the very least, that he was allowed to start running that stomach away.

While being pregnant hadn't really made him gain all that much weight, his skin had been stretched quite a bit, and was in sore need of some tightening. He didn't really see himself as a vain person, but he really didn't like all that lose skin, and the moment the doctor gave the go ahead (probably actually a bit before if he could evade his lovers) he would start training.

But that was, sadly, not for another while.

Letting his eyes slide over to his two sons, he noticed they were both awake now. He absently wondered why they hadn't started crying yet, as they were both very attention seeking, even at that young age, when he noticed the look on their faces.

Ryoma swore to all gods that that look meant '_we got a surprise for you, and you're not gonna like it_'. After all, it was that look they got every time they needed to be changed. And those smiles were decidedly devious.

At least that's what Ryoma thought.

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow at his sons, which would probably work better if they were actually able to see anything clearly so far away, before turning his head to regard the two of his lovers _not _currently locked in a heated tennis match.

He mused for a second on who to choose, Tezuka or Atobe? Then, one look at the diva's face as he waited for his turn to play, decided it. Atobe looked much too eager, and in his grumpy mood, Ryoma decided he needed something to get him back down to earth.

Or possible just to childishly punish him because he was allowed to play and Ryoma wasn't.

"Keigo." Ryoma said sweetly, watching as Atobe turned his head to look at him.

Atobe looked at his lover, then at his son's and then he groaned quietly. After all, Ryoma was not the only one able to recognize that look.

Getting up he reached out a hand to help Ryoma up too, a habit from when he was in his last stages of pregnancy.

And though Ryoma really hated being treated like he was fragile, he had to admit that it was nice to hold hands with his lover.

Getting the babies, they made their way to a wooden table placed in the shadow. They put a blanket on the table to make softer, and a cover above the blanket to keep it clean. Just in case.

Atobe had just gotten the dirty diaper off Akira when it happened. He stood, frozen, for several seconds looking in horror and disbelief down at his son, who he could swear was grinning mischievously at him. Next to him Ryoma almost broke down laughing.

"How could you pee at me Akira!" Atobe exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Ore-sama was the one who gave you your magnificent name!"

Ryoma threw a clean diaper at Atobe, hitting him square in the head.

"Keigo, I swear, if the first word out of their mouths are 'ore-sama' you're gonna pay."

Atobe swallowed. He had no doubt at all that Ryoma meant every word; the last almost nine months of pregnancy had thought him that much.

Nodding, he took a step to the left to get a cloth to clean up the mess Akira had made. He had just stepped in front of Hikaru when the 'twin factor' set in. Freezing once again, and staring at Hikaru in what could only be described as incredulity, Atobe squeaked.

"Seriously? Did you plan this or something?"

Hikaru just smiled innocently up at him as if he hadn't just peed on his dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's a wrap. For now at least. Btw if you have any ideas for chapters, or scenes you'd like, don't hesitate to suggest them, and I'll try to get them in^^**


	5. The 'love' of a grandmother

**A/N: welcome back^^ now introducing the proud grandparents… though mostly the proud grandmothers…**

* * *

><p><em>If there are one good thing about today, <em>Ryoma thought as his brows ticked with annoyance at the scene in front of him, _it's that we know never to let it happen again._

Indeed, the five lovers had quickly found out that inviting all the newly made grandparents over at one time, was just asking for disaster. Especially the females in the room seemed uncharacteristically vicious.

They weren't loud, not since Atobe's parents had calmly practically skewered Ryoma's dad verbally for raising his voice with babies in the room, and they talked in perfectly polite tones since Fuji's mother had icily, but somehow still politely pointed out that snapping and hissing in front of newborns could have a bad effect on them, but that didn't make it better.

It only served to make it creepier.

Now ten proud grandparents were in one room, fighting over who should get to hold their grandchildren first and for how long, in polite and subdued voices, though their choice of words was far from appropriate in front of children.

As Ryoma saw Atobe's mom gently rip Hikaru from the arms of Tezuka's mom, he had had enough and by the looks of his lovers, so had they.

But still, there was no way they were gonna get in the midst of _that _battle.

Fuji caught his eyes and with a slight tilt of his head, indicated his plan. Ryoma smirked as he got what Fuji was trying to say, both of them making their way to some of Akira's and Hikaru's spare blankets.

Packing the blanket with stuff to make it weigh just about as much as a newborn, and making sure it still looked plausible to contain a baby, Fuji and Ryoma shared a mischievous look with their lovers before initiating the dangerous part of the plan.

Now to swap them.

In the end, their parent's was much to engrossed in their 'polite and subdued' fight to really notice the swap.

Hikaru and Akira, who had started complaining a bit about being moved from one pair of arms to another so many times, calmed down again as they were taken away from the strange noises, snuggling into their parents and falling back to sleep.

Ryoma turned to the two unspoken protectors of their family, and looked them in the eye.

"You hold them back, while we go hide them." He said very seriously, watching as Sanada and Tezuka gulped, but nodded.

Atobe, Fuji and Ryoma swiftly, but quietly left the room, making their way down several hallways to get as much space between them, and the soon to be raving grandparents as possible.

Back in the room, Tezuka and Sanada tried not to fidget as they knew it was only a matter of time before someone looked down and noticed the very apparent lack of baby in the bundles.

They saw Ryoma's mom lean forward to whisper something in the ear of Atobe's mom, who looked about ready to kill whoever tried to take her bundle from her. Watching the proud and strong woman turn ashen gray in the face, and stiffen in apparent fear, they both had the same thought as Rinko carefully lifted the bundle out of unmoving arms.

_**Never**__ get on the wrong side of her. _

Too bad Rinko chose that moment to coo at her adorable grandson.

Rinko froze as she saw the bundle in her arms was just that; a bundle.

Taking hold of a corner of the blanket she held it up in the air, letting the things stuffed inside fall to the ground, immediately silencing the others.

Sanada's mom, who held the other bundle, looked down, before mirroring Rinko's move, proving that blanket to only contain useless junk instead of a precious baby too.

Almost as one, the ten grandparents turned to the two 'protectors' of the family, who were by now sweating profusely.

"Genichirou, Kunimitsu." It was impossible to tell who had said that, in that sugar sweet voice, it almost sounded as though the voice of all five of the women had mixed into one.

It was terrifyingly sweet and gentle.

Sanada and Tezuka gulped as the five grandmothers started slowly walking towards them, and though their fathers didn't look pleased at all, it was the women that scared them.

The mothers' normally gentle and loving eyes screamed death.

Yup, they were doomed.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as the not so manly screams of their two lovers reached them in their hiding spot.<p>

This was the last time he listened to one of Atobe's ideas on 'saving time'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this chapter. Remember, if you have any scenes you want to see, don't hesitate to tell me^^**


	6. extra: The cat

**A/N: hello, sorry for the long wait life was kinda getting in the way… anyway, this is kinda an extra chapter and quite short, but don't worry, the next 'real' chapter is already written, and I'll post it later today. So until then, enjoy^^ **

* * *

><p>"Meow."<p>

Karupin rubbed her head against the leg of her beloved master as he entered the living room. It had been a while since they had played together, not since the 'creatures of noise', as she had dubbed them, had suddenly entered their lives.

Ryoma bend down and quickly scratched the top of her head with his free hand, carrying in the other the wailing creature he seemed so fond of.

"Not now Karupin." He said, making his way through the room to find out what was taking Atobe so long with the bottles.

* * *

><p>"Meow."<p>

Karupin jumped on the couch, trying to get into Ryoma's lap to take a nap, but found her favorite spot already occupied. One of the 'creatures of noise' was lying in his arms, being quiet for once as eyes as blue as hers were dropping.

She tried squirming her way into the lap, but ended up bumping her master's arm, which abruptly awoke the creature that started wailing. Again.

"Karupin!" Ryoma said, trying to calm down the wailing one. "Not now. Akira was almost asleep."

He gently pushed her away.

* * *

><p>"Meow."<p>

Karupin tried to follow Ryoma into the bathroom as he went to take a bath, only to have him stop her.

"No Karupin, you can't come into the bathroom. Keigo hates having your hairs in here." And the door was promptly shut.

Sulking, Karupin walked from the door, but just before turning a corner she saw something. Tezuka approached the door with a towel in his hand, politely knocking once before entering.

Karupin stared at the door expectantly, waiting to see the human being excluded from the bathroom just as she had, but to her confusion, nothing happened.

Then her sharp ears caught sounds coming from the other side; talking, a bit of splashing then silence.

Ryoma hadn't thrown him out, apparently only Karupin wasn't allowed in there.

Hurt and offended she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Now that both Akira and Hikaru were asleep, Ryoma finally turned toward his cat who was sitting on the desk in the bedroom, licking her paw.<p>

Smiling at the cute sight of his, by now quite old, cat Ryoma made his way to her.

"Karupin." He called spreading his arms for her to jump into as she looked up. Karupin just shot him a _**look**_ before turning away and walking off, her tail high in the air.

Ryoma looked confused at his cat as she walked away with an offended air.

"Karupin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're wondering, yes cats do get offended when ignored. I've seen it. Anyway, this is the end of this chapter, and I hope I'll see you in the next one when I upload it after work^^ **


	7. Nap time

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter of The Perfect Storm. Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>Loud wailing filled the air, as Sanada and Tezuka tried in vain to calm down their two crying sons. They had already changed them, fed them and were now holding them, gently swaying and shushing them to calm them down, but nothing worked.<p>

They had even tried calling the doctor, but he said they were just tired and needed sleep. Fat lot of good that did.

They had tried separating the two, hoping the pause from the others cries would be enough to let them fall asleep, but in the end it just upset them even more.

By now, they were both cursing their lovers for not being there.

Atobe was at an important business dinner, Fuji was at work and Ryoma were hunting down Karupin to make it up to her for ignoring her.

Though he was still technically in the house, none of them had any idea of where right now, and knowing the stubbornness Karupin seemed to get from her master, it would take a while before Ryoma returned.

Speaking of Ryoma…

"Gen, can you take Hikaru for a minute?" Tezuka asked holding out said baby. Sanada shot him a suffering look at the thought of having not one baby wailing extremely loud in his ears, but two, but took his son none the less.

Tezuka quickly unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off, earning a perplexed look from his lover.

"Don't you remember?" Tezuka asked as he took Hikaru back, stripped him down to his diaper and laid down on their bed. "Ryoma did this to calm them down that first night we spent back here with them."

Gently laying Hikaru against his bare chest, Tezuka relaxed into the pillows on the bed praying this would be enough to calm the baby.

Sanada, seeing no harm in trying, carefully put Akira down before imitating Tezuka and placing him back against his bare chest, lying down next to his lover.

At first it seemed nothing happened, but gradually the two seemed to calm a bit, the crying becoming quieter and finally ending as the twins entered into sleep.

Sighing in relief, Tezuka and Sanada shared a look before taking this chance to relax; who knew taking care of babies would be this exhausting?

* * *

><p>Fuji released a breath of relief as he entered the mansion. He loved his work, loved catching the best sides of people on film, freezing that moment in time for ever.<p>

He also loved kids, their joy and inexhaustible energy always managing to make him smile. But today's assignment sucked. Big time.

He had to take a family photo, of a small family of five. Normally Fuji loved this kind of work; he loved seeing the family's excited faces and seeing the parents proud and loving gazes at their children.

But not this time.

The parents had absolutely no clue how to handle their own children. The oldest boy was nine, and a snarky and rude little brat who absolutely refused to do anything. The only girl was seven and kept screaming at everything, throwing tantrum after tantrum, and the youngest boy, only four years old wouldn't stop crying.

And what did the parents do? They yelled at the oldest boy to try and get him to cooperate, slapped the girl across the face when they couldn't get her to stop screaming at them, and completely ignored their youngest.

Needless to say, Fuji was furious. He had to take multiple breaks, going to get some fresh air, just to not kill those incompetent adults that didn't even deserve to be called parents. His boss had to stop him a few times too, when he was close to just tell them to go, forget about the photo just go.

But as his boss said; they couldn't really do anything.

It was only his boss's promise of making some phone calls that made Fuji calm down enough to finish work, happy at least that someone with proper authority would take a look at that poor attempt at parenting.

But now, Fuji was not in a good mood. He kept envisioning himself and his lovers, failing in raising Hikaru and Akira, becoming those two he had just been so furious at. Insecurity had started to slowly eat at his heart.

Entering the mansion, Fuji noticed the quiet of the place, kinda unusual with two babies living there. Usually, when the two were asleep, the place would be filled with the sounds of the five lovers, taking advantage of the brief pauses between looking after their sons.

But everything seemed quiet.

He knew Atobe was still at that dinner, but Sanada, Tezuka and Ryoma should still be here, and knowing Ryoma's growing restlessness, he wouldn't just sit still. He was still impatiently awaiting the doctor's word that he could start exercising again.

Entering their bedroom, Fuji saw something that made his heart melt, taking with it every last ounce of insecurity he had been feeling.

On the bed laid Sanada and Tezuka shirtless, a baby lying on each of their chests, and all four of them soundly asleep.

Smiling softly Fuji raised his camera and took a shot: this was the kind of family pictures he loved to take. The ones he wanted to preserve for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends this chapter. Remember that if you have an idea to a chapter, I would love to hear it^^ oh, and in case you're wondering, it has been about a week since they got home from the hospital.**


	8. Decisions

**A/N: Merry Christmas, ****Frohe Weihnachten, ****Joyeux Noël, ****Feliz Navidad, ****Buon Natale, ****З****Різдвом****, ****С Рождеством****, **عيد ميلاد مجيد**, ****メリークリスマ****ス****, ****glædelig jul. ****If any of these were wrong, I apologize, they were taken from Google translate. Anyway, sorry about the long wait, but as an early Christmas gift I now bring you, not one, not two, not even three… nope a grand total of four new chapters! Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>There was a heavy atmosphere in the mansion that night. The five newly made parents was sitting in the living room discussing a certain, delicate topic.<p>

"We can't hold it off anymore." Fuji said, his eyes open and serious. "It's been almost three weeks since the birth, if we don't invite them soon they'll just come here on a rampage on their own."

"Ore-sama-" Atobe cut off from a glare from Ryoma who was still trying to rid him of his speaking habit. Atobe cleared his throat.

"_I _agree, we all know how they get." Even Sanada and Tezuka let out a sigh at that.

Their friends really were _something_.

For the last almost three weeks they had refused their friends access to the mansion, saying they needed time to get used to this, that family came first, that Ryoma was tired and so on.

It's not that they didn't _want _their friends to visit, it's just that their friends tended to get a bit… _rowdy. _They couldn't even only invite two or three at a time, cause if the rest found out that someone else had been invited first, all _hell_ would break lose.

Tezuka raised a hand to gently rub the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache slowly creep up on him.

"Regardless, we can't have twenty or more people here at the same time." He stated not even wanting to _think _about that mess.

"I guess we'll have to keep this inside the teams then." Ryoma said petting Karupin who was purring on his lap.

The other four nodded, but the atmosphere was still heavy in the room: they were only just reaching the most difficult problem.

"So who comes first." Fuji stated more than asked.

"I'd vote for Rikkai, since it's generally not a good idea to keep Yukimura waiting too long, but the mere thought of Niou and Marui here _together _with the addition of Kirihara, is enough to give me a headache." Sanada said.

"Maybe we should take the lesser mouthful first." Ryoma started, a pensive look on his face. "There'll only be six people from Seigaku over, in contrast to the seven people from Hyotei and Rikkai." Never the less, he really wasn't looking forward to the giant glomp he would receive from one Kikumaru Eiji.

"Yeah, but if Gakuto finds out Kikumaru was here before him, there'll be hell to pay." Atobe pointed out.

"Are you saying you can't control your former teammates? You've lost your edge monkey king." Ryoma smirked at him.

"Oh?" Atobe inquired, an elegant eyebrow raised. "Really now, care to test that statement?" Suggestion lay heavy in his voice turning the taunting smirk on Ryoma's face into something warmer.

"With pleasure."

Atobe smiled and was just about to walk over to his smallest lover when Ryoma suddenly got up, holding Karupin in his arms.

"Well then, that's settled. Seigaku first, then Hyotei and then Rikkai. I'm gonna go check on the boys, it's about time for them to wake up." And he was gone.

"Wha- how-" Atobe sputtered staring at the door Ryoma had just disappeared through. A smile tugged at Sanada's face, Tezuka shook his head amused and Fuji giggled at Atobe who spun on his heels to look at them.

"What just happened?" He asked sounding confused and just a bit exasperated.

Fuji looked at him with amusement clear in his sapphire eyes before answering the question.

"You just played straight into his trap."


	9. Seigaku

It was only two days later when the old regulars from Seigaku came to visit. Things however, didn't really go as planned.

"The lesser mouthful Ahn?" Atobe taunted, eyeing the gathering in front of him. "Only six people did you say? Well _that _is definitely more than just six people."

Indeed. They had only invited the six former regulars; Oishi, Kikumaru, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Taka, but somehow they had gotten the old freshman trio too, along with the ever shy Sakuno and the ever loud Tomo.

Currently Tomo was holding Hikaru, arguing in hushed tones with Horio about who had the more right to hold him. Finally Horio lost what little patience he had, and raised his voice.

"I, with my eleven years of tennis experience is far more qualified to hold little Hikari than someone like you!"

And with that, Tomo too lost the battle to keep her voice subdued.

"And what in the world does tennis have to do with it! Besides his name is Hikaru, not Hikari. You can't even remember his name, and you still dare call yourself his uncle!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that.

Horio flinched slightly at those words, but then he puffed up his chest and proudly stated:

"I knew that, Hikari is just my nickname for him."

Tomo just stared at him pityingly at the obvious lie, before deflating him.

"A nickname that's not even shorter or cuter than his real name? That's just sad."

Horio spluttered a bit before hmph'ing, and reached his hands out to take the baby.

"Come over here Hikaru, uncle Satoshi is much better than aunt Tomo."

A silence fell over the room at those words, as almost everyone turned to regard Horio curiously. Ryoma tilted his head a bit, his brows furrowed.

"Satoshi?" He asked.

Kachirou sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, pointing with the other one at Horio who seemed a bit peeved to suddenly be the center of attention.

"It's Horio's first name."

"Oh." Ryoma blinked. "I didn't know Horio _had _a first name."

Momo laughed and slapped him in the back good naturedly.

"Come on Echizen, everyone has a first name."

"Tch, like you didn't think so too." Ryoma replied casting an annoyed look at his friend. Momo just laughed nervously.

"OCHIBIII!" Came a very loud yell, just before something heavy, fast moving and red attached itself to Ryoma. For the fifth time that day.

Barely keeping his balance as Kikumaru threw himself at him, Ryoma wondered briefly why the redhead never seemed to tire of this.

"Ochibi, Inui is mean nya! He won't let me hold Akira at all, he just keeps going on about 'good data'. I'm his uncle too nya!"

Ryoma blinked and looked up at Kikumaru, seeing a pout on the young man's face. He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Kikumaru suddenly perked up.

"OISHII!" he yelled before running to his boyfriend to complain to him instead. Ryoma winced at the loud sound right next to his ear, before turning to Atobe who was still standing next to him.

"Do you think we should go save Akira from Inui's clutches?" He asked rubbing his ear. Atobe shook his head before pointing at Fuji who was crossing the room, eyes open and a shark like grin on his face.

"Syuu's got it."

"Good." Ryoma sighed, glad that headache was under control. "Ne Keigo, do you know what I just realized?" He asked offhandedly.

"No, but I'm guessing you're about to enlighten me."

Ryoma snorted at the comment, but it was without much humor. His realization was, after all, not the most comforting.

"With everyone claiming to be their uncle's like this, birthdays and family gatherings are going to be hell."


	10. Hyotei

The five of them got exactly one day of rest, before they got invaded by the old Hyotei regulars.

Sanada sighed as he looked wistful up at the blue sky.

"And it was such a beautiful day too." He mumbled, ignoring Gakuto screaming bloody murder from behind him. By his side, Tezuka too was looking up at the clear sky, hoping for once, that if he just ignored the situation it would go away.

Sadly, Gakuto only became louder.

They weren't even supposed to be here yet. Hyotei had been invited to come visit three days after Seigaku, so the five of them could get a bit of peace before having to handle _this._ Sadly though, somehow Gakuto had found out that Kikumaru had been allowed to come first, and that was why they currently had all the former regulars from Hyotei sitting on their veranda drinking their tea.

Except for Gakuto of course.

He was busy yelling at Atobe and screaming for the heavens to 'be the hell fair', while being very obviously ignored by the rest of the team.

The most confusing thing though, was that Hikaru and Akira seemed to enjoy it. three weeks old, they should be crying at all the loud noises, but instead they were staring at the rampant Gakuto with wide eyes and a bit of a smile on their faces, and every time one of them tried to take them away to a quieter place, they would start crying.

It really seemed like the only ones who needed some peace and quiet was the parents.

Or rather, just Atobe in this case. Sanada and Tezuka were ignoring the spectacle, admiring the day while sitting together on the grass. Ryoma and Fuji was sitting on either side of Shishido and Choutarou who was currently holding the babies, Shishido with a clearly uncomfortable look on his face. Ryoma wasn't looking at them at the moment though, too busy cackling over Atobe who was trying to rein in Gakuto… and failing.

Fuji on the other hand seemed to ignore his lover's trouble and focused on his conversation with Choutarou, quite enjoying the paling face of Shishido as they touched upon the subject of adoption. It seemed Shishido wasn't in quite as much of a hurry to become parents as Choutarou was.

And through all that, Hikaru and Akira ignored them, their eyes seemingly glued on the form of Gakuto who was now doing flips and cartwheels to show how much better than Kikumaru he was. Quite useless as it had nothing to do with his point, but entertaining for the onlookers none the less.

But finally, Atobe snapped. Literally. With his fingers. And Gakuto stood at attention.

Turning an obviously superior smirk at Ryoma, Atobe snapped his fingers again, and like a well trained puppy Gakuto sat down next to Oshitari, grumbling and looking quite unhappy.

Atobe on the other hand looked _very _pleased with himself.

Tezuka and Sanada were still ignoring everyone.

Shishido looked as though he might faint at any minute.

Ryoma was pouting that his entertainment had ended; annoyed that he couldn't tease Atobe with this later.

Hiyoshi were muttering to himself, freaking out Shishido even more with his half made plans on how to surpass Atobe.

And through all that, Kabaji was sitting as stone faced as ever, looking kinda strange holding a tiny porcelain tea cup that almost disappeared in his giant palm, even as he was only holding it with his thumb and index finger.

All in all, the day hadn't been as much of a headache as they had feared, with almost no casualties (Shishido being the exception), and only the screaming of Gakuto to disturb the peace, but seeing as the five of them was used to Akira and Hikaru's screaming, Gakuto really didn't come close to hurt their ears.

One of the perks of being a parent. Kinda.

Gakuto was still grumbling though, and Ryoma who sat next to him at this point, was rapidly becoming a ticking bomb.

The long abstinence from tennis, and his current inactivity per doctor's order was making him rather moody and irritable.

"-and Kikumaru was even there at the hospital, in the room during the c-section. It's not fair that he got to visit first too-"

"Shut up!" Ryoma said irritation on his features and anger crossing his voice.

"Kikumaru was in the room because he, along with Momo, is one of my closest friends. You're still just mada."

Gakuto sputtered before he started to curse at him, eliciting a kick from Ryoma for cursing near his sons. Ryoma sighed as not even another kick could calm down Gakuto before an idea made him smirk.

"Fine then, next time I'm in need of a c-section, you can be there with me."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, Fuji opened his eyes very much interested in this new direction the topic had taken, and Tezuka and Sanada were still ignoring everyone, now pointing out shapes in the clouds to each other.

And Gakuto? He was back to doing flips and cartwheels shouting to the heavens about how much better than Kikumaru this just proved he was.

This rivalry was really becoming an obsession.

Finally Oshitari decided to intervene and rein in his lover, gathering the rest of the former regulars at the same time.

"It's getting late, we should get going now." He said grabbing Gamut's hand to prevent him from jumping off again.

Sanada and Tezuka got up from the grass, apparently thinking now would be a good time to stop ignoring their guest's and came to say goodbye, silently hoping they could at least get their three days alone before Rikkaidai showed up.

A hope that were quickly crushed.

"Well see you tomorrow Atobe." Oshitari said as he closed the door, not even waiting for an answer.

Silence reigned for a full minute after the door closed, before Sanada's voice sounded.

"They're coming again tomorrow?" He asked, mostly to himself as he gently laid a finger against his temples. "I can just feel the headache coming."

"It wasn't all that bad today Gen." Ryoma said laying a hand on Sanada's shoulder.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed my conversation with Choutarou." Fuji said, chuckling to himself as he thought back to the look on Shishido's face.

"It's not that." Sanada said now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it then?" Atobe asked.

"Yukimura, but even more than that, Niou and Marui. I just know they'll put up enough traps around the house that we'll still walk into them when Christmas comes around, once they hear of this."

Tezuka patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"They might not hear of it."

Sanada just looked at him.

"Believe me, they will."


	11. Rikkaidai

It was another hot day in this July heat, and the entire mansion was on its merry way to hell.

Rikkaidai were visiting.

Sanada had been right those days ago, Rikkai had indeed heard of Hyuotei's two visits, and the fact that Seigaku got to be the first to visit, and Niou was not happy.

Which was why Sanada tried to keep a very close eye on him, hoping to prevent him from laying out traps. With Yukimura's eyes boring into his back however, it was just a tad difficult to ignore his instincts that screamed for him to not turn his back on the blue haired, fragile looking predator who had locked onto him.

And of course, in his quest to keep Niou in line, he had forgotten about the prankster's boyfriend. The same boyfriend who had been influenced quite badly by his lover, and was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Kirihara, at least, behaved himself. he was holding Akira very carefully, as though he was made of the most fragile crystal in existence, and barely even dared to breathe just in case he would do something wrong.

Yukimura was holding Hikaru, and after making Sanada sweat by the intensity of his gaze for the last thirty minutes, devoted his entire attention to the little baby, who was more than happy to have someone coo at him.

Yanagi, who were quietly taking note of everything that happened, turned to Fuji who was overlooking the Yukimura and Kirihara to be sure nothing happened.

"By the way, where are Echizen? I was under the impression that he doesn't want to leave the babies for long periods of time."

Fuji turned to smile at him, though his attention was still on the babies.

"Saa he's having a checkup at the moment, but he'll come join us later. Keigo's with him."

Yanagi nodded, seeing he really wasn't getting much else out of him. Instead he turned his closed eyes on the third father in the room.

Tezuka was sitting with Yagyuu quietly conversing. Once in a while his eyes would sweep the room before returning to the person across from him. Probably keeping an eye out for when Echizen and Atobe would return. That or keeping an eye out for Niou and his tricks.

He wondered for a moment if he should do them the favor of pointing out that Marui had apparently used now close to forty minutes at the bathroom, but a look from Yukimura quickly made him rethink. He didn't know how his former captain knew what he was thinking, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either, but it was clear Yukimura was set on leaving Niou and Marui to showcase their… creative sense of humor.

Tezuka let his eyes sweep out across the floor again; wondering what took Ryoma and Atobe so long to get back. He had half a mind to go check on them, but decided to wait a bit more. They were both grown up, they hardly needed a babysitter.

Just then voices floated through the door that was left slightly ajar, and Tezuka turned his head as he caught the sound of his missing lovers' voices. He couldn't quite make out the words, but it was clear that they weren't getting any closer. Furrowing his brows, Tezuka excused himself to go see why they didn't just enter.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Ryoma and Atobe were eyeing the bucket that was standing precariously on top of the door, supported by the wall.<p>

"We should get one of the maids to bring a ladder." Ryoma decided as he determined it was far too high to reach by any of them.

"Nonsense." Atobe said flipping his hair back. "If you stand on my shoulders you'll be able to reach, no problem."

"Yeah, but it would be safer with a ladder." He pointed out, making Atobe huff in indignation.

"You think I won't be able to keep you safe? How preposterous. Come on brat, get on my shoulders."

Sighing Ryoma gave in, and with a bit of jostling about he ended up on top of Atobe's shoulders. Careful to steady them, Atobe went to stand by the door, close enough that Ryoma could reach, but far enough that if the door opened, it wouldn't hit them.

Reaching out, Ryoma's fingers just barely touched the edge of the bucket, when the door swung open and the bucket and its content fell on top of the one who exited the room.

"Oh." Ryoma said "Guess we were a bit late."

The figure stood very still for a moment, and all sounds from the room beyond the door had quieted. Then two hands were raised, and slowly, ever so slowly, the bucket was removed.

And there stood Tezuka, drenched in water with his hair clinging to his forehead. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but just then the door thumped into the wall behind it, releasing the next part of the trap.

Another bucket, this one filled with flour, fell on top of Tezuka. Absolute silence reigned.

Quietly, Ryoma climbed down from Atobe's shoulders, idly wondering if he should run, just in case Tezuka thought they had been the ones to set up the trap.

But luckily, at that exact moment Marui came down the stairs, freezing upon seeing Tezuka standing at the door.

And as Tezuka turned his steely eyes on his, Marui knew that he had figured out exactly who had been setting up traps.

"Uh oh." He whispered.

And then Tezuka pounced.


	12. Crawling

**A/N: Time for a time skip! **

* * *

><p>Tezuka was sitting in the nursery, Atobe on his left and the twins laying on a baby blanket on the floor, giggling and making high pitched sounds that wasn't quite squeals and wasn't quite baby talk.<p>

Ryoma, having finally gotten permission from the doctor to start training again only a month ago, was out running and doing drills to get back in shape. Fuji and Sanada was at work, but both of them would get off soon enough, so it wouldn't be long until they were all gathered again.

In the meantime, Tezuka and Atobe was looking after their sons, getting in a bit of rare quality time, just the two of them.

Right now the twins seemed perfectly content just to play with each other, whining whenever one of their fathers tried to join their game, hence why the two had decided to leave the babies to themselves and just watch.

Which was really far more fascinating than you should think.

Tezuka had never really been much for babies; they couldn't understand what you said, you couldn't understand what they 'said', they didn't do much aside from sleeping, eating and pooping. Oh and crying. And they were generally quite boring to take care of.

But strangely, there was nothing boring about watching his sons lying on the blanket, occasionally rolling from their stomachs to their backs, and more than once rolling into each other.

Rather, it was nice and calming, and he didn't think he would ever tire of it.

Beside him Atobe, who he knew shared the same thoughts regarding babies, sighed and looked for all the world like someone who had found peace.

The twins had rounded their fifth month and were growing healthily, especially since they had just gotten started on semi solid food only a few weeks ago. They weren't exactly big for their age, but they had gained their ideal weight, and were _very _active.

Which is why it really shouldn't have come as a surprise, when Hikaru drew his legs beneath him and, very wobbly, pushed up from the ground with his hands, managing to stand on his hands and knees proudly for about a second and half before dumping to floor.

It really shouldn't have, but it did.

Total silence reigned for a heartbeat as Akira stared wide eyed at his brother, Hikaru just looked surprised as if he didn't know what just happened, and Tezuka and Atobe stared, frozen in their seats. Then the silence broke.

Akira started giggling, Hikaru squealed in delight at his newly learnt trick, and Tezuka and Atobe was at their son's side in a second.

"Is he okay?" Atobe asked as Tezuka gently lifted Hikaru from the ground and carefully ran his hand over the black strands of hair.

"Seems fine." Tezuka answered, his worry subsiding as Hikaru just continued squealing and waving his arms in the air.

Not one to left in the dust, Akira started to mimic his brother, and before Atobe or Tezuka had time to react, Akira was on his knees and hands as well, lasting no longer than Hikaru before toppling over. Atobe reached out and gently saved his son from falling on the blanket by catching him in his arms, lifting him up so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"That was nicely done Akira, let everyone be awed by your and Hikaru's prowess!" Atobe cooed at his son. Tezuka just lifted his eyebrow at the combination of those arrogant words, and that silly voice.

Satisfied that nothing was wrong the twins was placed back on the blanket, however this time Tezuka and Atobe sat next them, making sure they didn't hurt themselves in their new game of learning how to crawl.

By the time Fuji stepped into the nursery, they were already able to stumble a few steps before falling, and when Sanada showed up at the door, they had managed to crawl beyond the boundaries of the blanket.

Fuji was snapping pictures, Sanada and Tezuka were making sure the twins wouldn't fall and hurt themselves on the hard wooden floor, and Atobe was busy looking proud of their son's prowess, so nobody heard Ryoma's voice greeting them as he came home.

Whether he had heard his 'mothers' voice, or simply decided the door looked funny enough to go investigate, Akira started crawling toward the door, reaching it just as Ryoma stepped through. Not knowing to look what was in front of his feet, Ryoma almost tripped over his son managing to find his balance, but knocking Akira back on his butt.

Frowning at his son Ryoma bend down and picked him up, gently reassuring him before he could start crying. As Akira seemed to be okay, Ryoma looked across the room to his lovers, just about to ask who thought it was a good idea to set down Akira just in front of a door, when his eyes honed in on Hikaru.

Blinking, he tried to understand what exactly it was he was seeing. As the picture of Hikaru gleefully crawling around Sanada's legs finally caught up to his brain, he carefully put Akira down, watching as he started to messily crawl toward his brother.

Still surprised at this new development he looked at his lovers who were all smiling, Fuji snapping a picture of his surprised face, before it vanished.

"I'm quite sure they're not supposed to do that yet." Ryoma stated, frowning at his sons.

"Ahn? What do you mean, obviously they're doing fine." Atobe drawled. Ryoma just sent him a dry look.

"Have any of you actually read the baby books, aside from how to calm a crying baby?" He asked, noting Sanada and Tezuka looking away guiltily, Atobe snorting and Fuji shrugging with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

"I tried, but couldn't stop looking at all those cute baby pictures." He replied, fingering his camera.

Ryoma groaned, he didn't like reading those baby books either, but he had done it regardless… primarily because he had been bored out of his mind, when the doctor hadn't let him start training.

"Well, babies aren't supposed to start walking until they're about eight months old, I mean really, it hasn't even been a month since we started them on solids."

"Semi solids." Atobe corrected with an infuriating smile.

"Whatever."

"Well regardless of if they're supposed to or not, they seem to be doing fine." Fuji pointed out, "And really, I don't think you're gonna convince them to stop crawling till they're the eight months."

Then a wicked smile started to stretch his lips, blue eyes glinting as a thought occurred to him.

"By the way, do you know what this means?" He asked, getting the attention from all four of his lovers. He chuckled.

"It means we're gonna have to baby secure this _whole, entire mansion._"

Oh joy.


	13. Who's got a baby?

**A/N: So, back again... finally. Just got a new computer, and the Words on this one is... slightly strange, so any mistakes is to be blamed on that. Though do point it out if you find any.**

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>. Ryoma thought, looking around what used to be his room.

He was standing in his old home, in the middle of visiting his parents together with his sons and Sanada. Atobe, Fuji and Tezuka were all busy, but they would drop by after work, or in Tezuka's case, school.

But none of that were on Ryoma's mind right now, as he was staring at his old room, barely able to recognize it anymore. Gone were the big comfortable bed, gone were his desk were he used to do his homework, and gone were his closet with all his clothes.

In its stead were now a crib, a changing table and a dresser, some toys could be seen poking over the top off a box sitting in the corner, and inside the crib sat a little stuffed bunny, all fluffy looking and with its head tilted slightly to the left.

He and Sanada had been in the middle of changing Hikaru and Akira, when they had realized they were out off wet wipes.

Instead of scolding them for forgetting to pack enough of them and getting a wash cloth for them to use, his mother had positively beamed at them, saying she had bought some 'just in case', and told Ryoma were to find them.

Shaking his head at his mother's antics, Ryoma went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Blinking in surprise, Ryoma's lips soon twisted into a smile and he couldn't help but laugh a little._ 'just in case' yeah right! _He thought, taking one pack with wipes out and leaving the twenty some others in.

His mother really knew how to go overboard.

Shaking his head, Ryoma went back to where his lover was waiting with their sons.

"Did you find it?" Sanada asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah." Ryoma answered walking forward to pick up Hikaru. "Come on, mom have gotten a changing table as well."

Sanada rose an eyebrow. "A changing table? Another 'just in case' buy?"

Ryoma just shrugged.

"Well, they're likely to have to babysit at some point, so I guess it's logical to get it."

"Still, there are five of us, so it won't be all that often we will need a babysitter, and we have maids to take care of them, if we just need an hour or so to ourselves. Not to mention there are five pairs of grandparents as well, so it really won't be all that often they are going to babysit. "

Ryoma just snorted, opening the door to his old room once again.

"Yeah well, mom seems to think that she is the one who have gotten a baby, not me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda short, but the next couple of chapters probably won't be any longer...**


	14. An eye on every finger

_If there was one thing that could be pegged as the funniest sight in the world _Fuji thought, _It's this._

Before him, at the dinner table, sat Tezuka and Sanada trying hard to feed Akira some mashed bananas. It wasn't easy.

Akira was much more interested in trying to slam his hand down into the banana mush on his plastic plate, than he was in eating it and Tezuka had already moved it out of the baby's range many times, but somehow it always ended up just close enough for the small plum fingers to reach.

Just as Sanada once again tried to move the brightly decorated baby spoon to his mouth, Akira's hand swung upwards, hitting the spoon and sending it careening straight into Sanada's surprised face.

Akira paused in trying to smash his hand into his food to look at his father who seemed frozen in his chair. The spoon slowly slipped down his face, trailing mashed banana down a slightly twitching cheek.

Then a shrill kind of laugh erupted from Akira as he clapped his hands together, rocking back and forth in his baby chair. His lone tooth peeking out of his mouth, barely two millimeters long yet, but still visible.

Tezuka sighed as he handed his lover a napkin.

"Yudan sezu ni ik-" He began, but Akira finally managed to hit the plastic plate, and with an impressive sweep of his arm he sent it straight down into Tezuka's lap.

Sanada just sent him a look, one eyebrow raised in a very Atobe like fashion.

"You were saying?"

None of them noticed the sound from Fuji's phone as he snapped a picture.

Omake

Yuuta looked up from his book as his phone signaled a text message. Reaching out, he almost groaned when he saw who it was from, then immediately began to feel bad about it; his brother had become calmer after he moved in with his lovers after all.

Opening the text message, Yuuta twitched when he saw the picture attached to it: Sanada and Tezuka, one with some kind of mush on his face, the other with an overturned plate in his lap, and either Hikaru or Akira seated between them, one big laugh on his face and small mush covered hands apparently clapping together.

Beneath the picture was a short text.

_How many stoics does it take to feed a baby?_

Shaking his head Yuuta put his phone away without answering.

_I really don't wanna know._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Yuuta... Anyway, before I forget, I am starting a vote :) As you may have noticed, I still haven't revealed the father yet, so the vote is as follows: how should I reveal it?**

**A) make them do a paternity test?**

**B) just drop hints along the way that strongly suggest the father?**

**Or c) State it in the author's note and let the actual parents be none the wiser?**

**Vote will be open for a couple of chapters, so I hope you'll help me decide^^**


	15. Just a little prick

It was a clear and crisp December morning, and Hikaru and Akira were _not _impressed. And of course, being no more than five months and four days old, they had to let their parents know. Very loudly.

"Come on, Aki-chan." Fuji cooed trying to ignore the loud wails in his ears. "It was just a tiny little needle." But little did it help and fat tears continued to roll down their cheeks.

"Are you sure you didn't hit the wrong place?" Atobe asked rather sharply. Ryoma rolled his eyes from where he stood next to Tezuka trying to calm Hikaru.

"Stop harassing my doctor Keigo, they are probably just being a bit fussy about it."

Atobe just shot a slightly suspicious look at the poor doctor before joining his lovers in their endeavor to calm their sons.

"My god, with lungs like that they should be doing opera." Atobe mumbled as he felt his hearing slowly disappear.

"Stop whining Keigo, it's unbecoming of you." Sanada sighed, taking Hikaru from Tezuka to give him a bit of a break.

"Wha-" Atobe sputtered.

"Guy's! This is not the time." Fuji interjected, for once without a smile. As if sensing the tension in the room, Hikaru and Akira only began to cry louder than before.

"Here Syuu, let me take over." Ryoma offered reaching out to take Akira. Grateful for getting the chance of having a bit of his hearing saved, Fuji handed over the crying child, who immediately clung to this new warmth.

"Are you really sure the vaccinations are worth this?" Atobe murmured, though more to himself than to anyone else.

Sighing the doctor turned around and fished two lollipops out of a drawer in his desk. Unwrapping them he quickly stuck one inside each of the screaming mouths, and in a matter of seconds all was calm.

"Thank God." Ryoma muttered, still gently rocking his son just in case the strawberry flavored lollipop's magic stopped.

"God had nothing to do with it." The doctor said, rather smugly. "_That, _was all me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vote results so far:**

** a) 2  
><strong>

** b) 7  
><strong>

** c) 3  
><strong>

** So, hope you liked this chapter^^ next upload should'nt be to far away...  
><strong>


	16. Winter wonderland

**A/N: vote results:**

**a) 3**

**b) 9**

**c) 3**

**So b it is then :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh," Fuji said as he glanced out the window, "It's snowing."<p>

The other four in the room looked up and out as well and three sets of non committal grunts were heard, as well as a huff from one Atobe Keigo.

"First snow of the winter." Fuji mused and heard a snort from behind.

"Hardly." Ryoma said, not looking up from his tennis magazine this time as he lay on the bed. "First snow was in November."

Fuji smiled and turned away from the window again.

"Ah, but November isn't winter, its fall."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Whatever."

Silence once again befell the room as the five lovers enjoyed having a calm moment while their two small treasures slept. Then Fuji decided to end it again.

"You know, if it piles enough we should take Hikaru and Akira out to play in the snow."

Ryoma just shot him an 'are you crazy?' look, while the two stoics ignored the entire conversation to focus on their chess game. Atobe on the other hand deigned to answer.

"Really Syuu, I'm not sure their old enough to enjoy playing out in the cold." Not that Atobe had ever grown old enough to like it; he had always had a distaste of playing in the snow. It looked pretty enough from the inside, but when it came time for him to move around outside, he wouldn't mind if it just magically disappeared.

Fuji's smile widened.

"Come on, it'll be fun." And anyone that knew Fuji, knew that he would get his way.

And sure enough, an hour later after the twins had woken up they were now out in the snow. Hikaru and Akira weren't crying, _yet_, but they _were_ looking at their parent as if to say '_This_ was why you dressed us up in every piece of clothing we have?'.

The babies did not look impressed.

Until of course, Fuji sent a snowball sailing straight into Atobe's face. As the snow slowly slid down the slightly flushed cheeks, the two of them started squealing with laughter.

Sadistic little things.

This was exactly why Atobe hated being out in the snow, it somehow always ended in a snowball fight, no matter where you were.

But of course, being an Atobe, he couldn't let such behavior towards his person go unpunished. Bending down he collected a generous amount of snow in his hands and packed it as tight as he could, ignoring Fuji who was just looking on with a widening smile.

When he deemed the snowball perfect, he locked eyes with Fuji, bended his arm back and sent the tightly packed snow flying through the air with as much power as he could force on it. Which, coincidentally, was quite a bit.

Just too bad he had been too busy making the snowball to notice Fuji had moved to stand directly in front of Ryoma.

Putting his quick response to good use, Fuji ducked the snowball just before it hit, making it fly towards his youngest lover at a breakneck speed.

Time seemed to slow as the four other adults in the snow covered garden realized what was about to happen. Atobe's eyes widened as he saw Ryoma's do the same, both surprised at the sudden development of the situation.

Then time caught up to them and Ryoma's lightening quick reflexes kicked in. Ducking Ryoma just managed to evade the canon like snowball.

With a loud thwack it hit the tree he had been leaning against, shaking the entire trunk with its impact.

Slowly getting to his feet, Ryoma glared at Atobe and opened his mouth to snap something at him when-

_Thwump- _the snow that had been laying precariously on the branches fell down, shaken loose by the heavy impact of the snowball.

And Ryoma was still standing beneath the tree.

Sanada and Tezuka just shook their heads and picked up the twins, who were squealing even louder now, and retreated a bit so as not to get involved in what followed.

Fuji's lips had stretched to a smile so wide it looked uncomfortable, and was watching Ryoma slowly shake the snow of his body, like he still hadn't really realized what had just happened. Meanwhile Atobe had gotten just a bit pale as he watched his youngest lover straighten up and turn glowering golden eyes on him.

A pissed of Ryoma was no joking matter.

"Um Ryoma, sweetie-" That was the wrong thing to say.

With a war cry, Ryoma threw himself at Atobe, throwing him down into the snow and sitting on him to make sure he stayed there. Then he started throwing the white stuff on top of his momentarily stunned lover.

It was the icy cold from the snow that finally snapped Atobe out of his daze, and recognizing the spark in Ryoma's eyes he smirked before toppling them over and burying the younger man in the snow for the second time that day, drawing a rare, genuine laugh from him.

Out on the sidelines, Sanada and Tezuka had their work cut out for them, trying to hold onto almost the hysterically laughing twins that weren't very content to sitting still in their father's arms.

_Yes, _Fuji thought letting the serenity of the not so quiet day seep into him, _this was good idea. _


	17. Facing the facts

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait. **_**so **_**a few people have requested that it is time for Fuji to get knocked down a bit so... yeah, that wasn't really easy... anyway, this is a bit more serious chapter, but don't worry we'll go back to lighthearted in the next update :) enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>There was only one person in the world that could make Fuji Syuusuke feel like a little boy, caught with his hand down the cookie jar. And that one person was his sister, Fuji Yumiko.<p>

Though currently he was not so much feeling like a little boy caught stealing cookies, as he was feeling like a giant hole would be very welcome to swallow him up.

Yumiko was visiting. She wasn't just visiting though, she was telling stories from when Fuji was a child, and though this would normally not faze him at all, Yumiko was being unusually vicious in her choice of stories.

And Fuji was more than just confused.

His sister was a gentle soul with a strong will, the one of the Fuji's to be feared the most as her wrath was even more potent than Fuji's own when someone she loved was hurt. It was clear that that wrath was being directed against Fuji now, but he couldn't figure out why.

The last time Yumiko had reacted like this was when he took his teasing of Yuuta a step too far, but he had only spoken with Yuuta once, shortly, in this past week and nothing had been said to incur the wrath of his sister.

He opened his eyes and took a moment to just look at her. A less observant person wouldn't notice her anger; she was laughing, gesturing around with her hands to better illustrate her words and her eyes held that glimmer, that 'I'm telling you something really good right now, so better listen up' glimmer.

But Fuji knew, he could see it in the way her shoulders held a tension to them, the way she moved as if every move was thought through and tightly controlled so as not to let her anger slip her grip.

He couldn't wait for this night to be over.

Time seemed to slow, just to torture him more with each agonizingly slow second, but eventually Yumiko excused herself, saying it was late and that she needed to get home.

Fuji got up to follow her to the door, knowing he would finally find out what this entire evening was about.

But Yumiko didn't say anything.

His sister was in the middle of putting on her jacket when Fuji finally realized that Yumiko was waiting for him to start speaking. He considered for a short moment, just not to say anything, avoiding the lecture he knew was coming if he opened his mouth.

But he knew he couldn't. He _wanted_ to know why his sister was mad at him, and he knew that ignoring this matter would only make it worse in the long run. So, taking a breath, he asked.

"What are you so mad about?"

Yumiko paused in zipping up her jacket and looked at him for just a second before continuing.

"Your kid captain called me." She started, and Fuji couldn't help the twitch of his lips at his sister's old nickname for Tezuka. "He asked me to come tonight."

The double meaning of that sentence wasn't lost on him, and Fuji could feel his lips flatten out. Why had Mitsu _done_ that?

Ignoring her brother's change of mood Yumiko continued.

"He told about what happened the other day, when the snow fell."

And now Fuji was intrigued, what exactly had happened that day to get Mitsu to call his sister? The day had turned out perfect.

"Tell me Syuusuke." Yumiko continued, her voice somber. "What would have happened if Ryoma-kun, the same Ryoma-kun who was heavily pregnant not six months ago, had reacted just a second later."

Fuji's breath caught.

He knew what would have happened, he could clearly remember Atobe's snowball come flying, fast and tightly packed. He recalled the sound it had made as it impacted on the tree, hard enough to shake the snow from the branches.

Had Ryoma reacted a second to late, the snowball would have connected with his head, and at that speed when it was that tightly packed, it might very well have given him a concussion.

"But it didn't happen. Ryoma is quicker than that." Fuji answered.

"And what if Hikaru or Akira had done something? Had fallen over or started crying? What would have happened if Ryoma-kun's attention had been diverted for just that one crucial second?"

Fuji closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish the image that appeared behind his eyes with each word his sister said.

"Do you see what I mean Syuusuke? You can't predict the future, and you're not omnipotent. That prank of yours could have ended very badly, and not for you. You endangered your lover for the sake of a prank. No matter how well it turned out in the end, that is not okay."

Leaning his back against the wall, Fuji slid down to sit on the floor, face pressed against his arms as he let Yumiko's words wash over him.

"Sorry." He muttered, and felt a hand on top of his head. He looked up, seeing his sister's gentle eyes.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

And then she was gone, the front door closing gently behind her.

Sighing, Fuji got up from his position o the floor and made his way back to the living room where the others were waiting, but just as he turned the corner from the hallway he paused. There stood Tezuka, leaning against the wall and arms crossed in front of his chest.

As Fuji turned the corner, Tezuka righted himself and looked at him, wondering whether he had made the right choice. But then Fuji was in his arms, the warm body pressing close to him, and his breath in his ears as he whispered _Thank you._

And Tezuka smiled.

It was when they finally entered the living room again that Fuji realized he wasn't the only one feeling guilty about what could have happened to their youngest lover that day.

Atobe was sitting in the leather chair by the fireplace, Ryoma in his lap secured with arms wound tightly around him. Atobe was holding him close, safe, because he too had realized what consequences that snowball fight could have had.

And he hadn't needed his sister to tell him that.

But as Ryoma turned and smiled at them he thought it might just be okay, just as long as took this chance and learned from his mistake.

After all, better to learn from the mistake that didn't happen, than from the mistake that did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the babies didn't make an appearance this time, but next chapter will start out from Hikaru's point of view to make up for it^^ **


	18. Normality is overrated

Hikaru looked up at his mother as he heard his voice, though he could not understand the words. He loved listening to his parents talk, and would always try to stay quiet to better hear them. No easy feat given that Akira pretty much didn't care unless food or fun was involved.

That's why Hikaru saw his mother leave the room he and Akira were in, leaving the two babies alone for the moment. Not worried in the least as he still had Akira in the room with him, Hikaru got up on his knees to go play with his brother, when the door opened again.

Looking up once again, Hikaru saw his mother reenter the room, and smiled lifting his arms to be taken up.

That was when he noticed something seemed different. His mothers lips twitched into a goofy smile, the kind he had never seen on his mother's face before. Or any of his parents really.

Then his mother swooped down and picked him up, and something felt different. His mother didn't feel like he usually did.

But it was when his mother opened his mouth and cooed at him that he knew this wasn't really his mother. He had said Akira. His mother never said that about him, he was always Hikaru. Mother had never been wrong.

So Hikaru opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

><p>In the next room, Ryoma dropped the container with baby food he was in the middle of preparing for his sons, hearing the terrified scream from the room right next door.<p>

That wasn't the '_I'm all alone in the world' _scream, nor the '_Akira hit me with the toy car'_ scream. It was the '_a crazy fangirl has sneaked into the mansion and are trying to abduct me!' _scream! Ryoma cursed as he flew to the door to the nursery.

_If it is that Osakada girl again, I'm gonna..._

He didn't get any further as he had reached the room and froze, not quite believing what his eyes were telling him.

There, in the middle of the room, stood Ryoga, holding a screaming and thrashing Hikaru, looking shell shocked as he tried not to drop the baby. Sitting on the floor, Akira too had started screaming as a response to Hikaru's plight. In short, the nursery could have been a scene straight from hell right at that moment.

Sighing Ryoma stepped in, though whether to save his sons from his brother, or the other way around, he didn't really know.

"Ryoga, what are you doing?" He asked, taking Hikaru into his arms and calming the child gently. Akira had begun crawling towards him the moment he had spoken up, so Ryoma sat down and pulled his other son up in his lap and shushed the crying babies.

"I just wanted to see my nephews." Ryoga said, sounding about as lost as he looked. "I really had no idea they would react like that."

Ryoma shot him a look that said '_And how would you have reacted if a stranger suddenly entered your home and picked you up?' _

Ryoma always had very expressive eyes.

"And why couldn't you just knock on the front door?" He asked, feeling his worry for his sons slowly dissipating as anger at his brother started to set in.

"... Where's the fun in that?"

Ryoma just shook his head, before replying dryly.

"Indeed."

"Beside's," Ryoga continued, trying to save a bit of face, "He was all smiling and waving his little arms to get picked up. How was I supposed to know the little rascal would start crying the moment I opened my mouth."

"Well, what did you say?" Ryoma asked, gently rocking his sons who were now almost calm again.

"I just said 'Hey there Akira', I didn't get any further before he started screaming like there was no tomorrow."

"... Ryoga you were holding Hikaru."

Ryoga blinked at his brother before looking down on the babies.

"But he is wearing red! Red isn't a Hikaru color, blue is!"

That statement earned him a brow, raised in a fashion he could only have gleaned off of the Atobe prat himself.

"A Hikaru color?"

"Yes!" Ryoga nodded vigorously. "Hikaru should wear blue and Akira red. Dont you see?"

"...No, not really."

Ryoga just sighed and pressed his fingers against his forehead to forestall the headache he was bound to get from dealing with his clueless brother.

"Who dresses them?"

There went the eyebrow again. He really ought to abduct Ryoma sometime and spend some man-to-man time with him, just the two of them. Maybe that would stop some of the habits he picked up from his lovers.

"Depends." was all the answer he got for his question.

"Depends? What do you mean 'depends'."

"Sometime its Gen, sometimes Mitsu or Syuu, or like today it was me and Keigo. Depends. All the others have quite inflexible schedules you know."

Ryoga stared out into the air with blank eyes for a moment.

"Oh my god." He whispered, drawing his eyes back to the twins who were now studying him curiously. "Oh poor things, by the time you hit puberty you'll have developed five different personalities!"

Then he looked at Ryoma in horror.

"My nephews have absolutely no chance of becoming normal." He whispered.

Ryoma snorted and set the twins on the floor again so they could continue playing.

"Normal is boring anyway."


	19. Busy

Atobe sighed as he paused in typing on his laptop, annoyed he couldn't focus on his work. Tezuka had just passed behind him, glanced at the screen and then send him a weird look. _Again! That was the third time today!_

And he wasn't the only one either; all of his lovers had been sending him weird looks in the last couple of days, _even Ryoma. _

Atobe leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't have time to wonder about the strangeness of his lovers, he had work to do.

'Mrow'

Now even Karupin was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked the cat that was observing him with those big, round blue eyes that reminded him almost eerily about his sons. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why is everyone looking at Ore-sama like that!"

In his frustration he even forgot not to use that term about himself.

'Mrow' was his only answer as the cat swished her tail lazily in the air.

"Keigo?"

Atobe straightened and looked to Ryoma who was standing in the doorway to the living room, sending him one of _those_ looks again.

Atobe frowned and opened his mouth to demand exactly what all those weird looks was about when Ryoma beat him to it.

"Are you talking to my cat?"

Atobe paused and looked down to see Karupin staring expectantly up at him, tail still flicking ever so slowly.

"Figures." He mumbled, scratching Karupin idly between her ears. "When you do it its normal, but when I do it I look like I've finally gone bonkers."

Ryoma snorted and came into the room fully, picking Karupin up and cradling her to his chest.

"Come on Keigo, put the work down. Mitsu and Syuu are upstairs with the twins and Gen are coming home soon. Come join us."

Atobe shot one last look at the computer before sighing and saving his work. Then he turned the computer off.

"Fine." He said with a small smile. Ryoma smiled back before letting Karupin jump out of his arms so he could slide his hand into Atobe's larger one in a rare display of affection.

"You know-" Ryoma started, a pondering look on his face. "You're still supposed to be on paternity leave, but you've been so busy, it's like you haven't even realized that Christmas is only a week away."

Atobe froze mid step, eyes going wide.

"A week?" He croaked. "But I haven't even started planning the Christmas ball yet!"

"I thought that was strange." Ryoma answered, tugging him along impatiently.

"I only have a week to plan! I'm going back to my laptop." He decided trying to turn around, but Ryoma's vice like grip on his hand stopped him.

"Keigo." He began in a quiet, dangerous voice. "If Syuusuke can plot '22 ways of world domination' while feeding Akira, you can plan a goddamn party while spending time with us as well."

_Or else _kinda hung in the air.

Atobe took a split second to decide whether he should risk Ryoma's wrath by going anyway, but he did want to spend some time with his lovers and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was 'that time of the month' for Ryoma.

While Ryoma didn't- and never have had periods, after giving birth to Hikaru and Akira he had started having mood swings regularly once a month.

Going against him at 'that time of the month' just wasn't worth it.

Tezuka and Fuji greeted them happily as they entered the nursery where Hikaru and Akira were sitting on their play blanket, blabbering away to each other in a language only they understood.

Then they noticed Atobe's troubled face.

"Keigo." Tezuka started getting Atobe's attention. "What's wrong."

Atobe frowned a bit, but before he could open his mouth Fuji cut in.

"It seems he finally realized that Christmas is just around the corner." He chuckled, absentmindedly pushing a button on a toy Hikaru was holding to make it start singing.

"Why didn't anyone tell Ore-sama that instead of just casting those weird looks around."

"Keigo." Came a slightly scolding voice from the doorway. Sanada was home now as well. "I thought we agreed that you should stop using that term now."

"Well then, why didn't anyone tell **me **that **I **was behind schedule on the Christmas ball?" Atobe huffed.

"Just figured you just wanted to spend a calm Christmas this year, seeing as you have two sons now to look after." Fuji answered, his smile seeming bigger than before.

"Then _why _all those _looks _if you thought I did it on purpose."

"Because we also thought it really wasn't like you." Ryoma answered this time, though he wasn't even looking at him; he was playing with the twins.

Atobe face palmed.

_Two days later:_

"Look Mukahi you can stop pouting, Atobe didn't _not _invite us to his Christmas party he was just late in sending the invitations." Oshitari said to his still pouting lover.

"Bet he just forgot us." Gakuto grumbled, not moving from his position in the couch where he sat with his knees against his chest and frowning face resting against his knees.

Oshitari sighed and asked himself, _again_, why he had to fall for such a moody partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love writing Gakuto, he is so much fun to mess with^^**


	20. Christmas ball

**A/N: This turned out... much fluffier than I expected... **

* * *

><p>Soft music floated from the speakers, and the chatter of voice's made a nice background sound in the room filled to the brim with people.<p>

It was the Christmas ball, as Atobe kindly pointed out every time someone called it a party, and despite only a week of planning, it had turned out grandiose.

Ice sculptures decorated the hall leading to the ballroom, and mistletoe was hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room stood a giant Christmas tree filled with white, red and green lights, reflecting in the glass orbs hung on the branches.

Tables were lined up at the walls, filled with food and drinks (by now all spiked thanks to Niou) and people were dancing or talking or making out in the corners.

All in all it turned out nice, Atobe decided as he overlooked the room, Hikaru sitting on his arm looking about with curious eyes.

Beside him was Fuji, holding Akira and chatting with Yukimura about the twins progress; they were starting to pull themselves up to stand now.

Just then, Tezuka returned to their side's, holding to cups of non spiked punch that he had just manage to salvage before Niou got to it, and handed them to his two lovers.

Sipping the punch just to be sure nothing had been added to it, Atobe held the cup to Hikaru's mouth and let the baby drink the mix of fruit juice. It was gone in an instant.

"Liked that huh?" Atobe chuckled, gently wiping excess juice from around his mouth.

"Where's Ryoma and Gen?" Tezuka asked, not seeing his two lovers who had been standing by them when he went to get the punch.

"Over there." Fuji answered, breaking from his conversation with Yukimura to nod toward the part of the floor used for dancing.

And true enough, there was the two dancing slowly to the upbeat music, ignoring the others around them dancing to the actual beat.

Sanada had his eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of his lover in his arms. He could feel Ryoma's breath ghost across his collarbone, feel his arms wrapped around his neck. His body felt so warm against his and he couldn't help tightening his grip around Ryoma's waist a little.

It had been too long since they had danced like this, like no one else in the world existed. He loved all his lovers, but sometimes he needed just this one-on-one time. Just these short moments to shower just one of his lovers with his feelings and attentions.

Ryoma looked up then, locking gaze's with him, and suddenly he felt like a teenager again. A clumsy inexperienced teenager, trying to get his feelings across and failing. A lot.

But Ryoma smiled and the spell was broken. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he certainly wasn't inexperienced. And he didn't need to get his feelings across, for Ryoma already knew. They all knew. He was Sanada Genichirou, proud father and loving... What? What were they exactly? Boyfriends sounded to flimsy and lovers too... Just not serious enough.

Lovers sounded almost like it was purely physical and it wasn't. It was so much more. It was about fulfillment, about complimenting each other and being complete together.

In Tezuka he found an equal, another very like him able to understand him on a deeper level than anyone.

With Fuji... Well as they say 'opposites attract' and no one was more opposite Sanada than Fuji was.

Ryoma. Ryoma brought him a spark, a certain flame that lit up only when he looked into those glinting golden eyes. He brought out the passionate in him.

And in Atobe he found another who shared his refined taste. In music, in dance in everything expressive. That was something only those two shared.

Sanada could never feel complete without all four of them.

And they all knew it as well, for it was the same for all of them.

Just then something bumped into their legs, making them look down. There sitting on the floor was Akira, looking up at them with his big blue eyes, smiling a smile that revealed exactly three little teeth and raising his arms to e lifted up in the air.

Behind came Hikaru, crawling straight towards them with the rest of their lovers looking on with amused expressions on their faces.

Feeling his lips stretch into a small smile Sanada bent down and picked up Akira tossing him lightly up in the air before he caught him again.

Akira giggled and made a move as if to be tossed up once more and Sanada obliged just as Hikaru reached them and Ryoma picked him up.

Not wanting Hikaru to feel left out Ryoma gently tossed him in the air as well, receiving a giggle and a giant smile in return. Gazing at his sons for just a moment Sanada turned his eyes to regard their other lovers who were now walking towards them as well and thought

_This is what a family feels like._

Omake

"Now that's just too mushy puri." Niou commented as he looked at the small family that seemed oblivious of the many people around them.

"Aww, I think it's sweet." Marui said around a mouthful of Christmas cake. Niou snorted.

"You think everything is sweet puri."

"That's not true." Marui denied absentmindedly as he took another bite of the _delicious _cake.

"No?" Niou asked lifting his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"No. I dont think you're sweet." Marui stated, earning a pout from Niou. "Sexy as all hell, but not sweet."

That brought the smirk back on Niou's face in a second; he would take sexy over sweet any day. Unless it was about Marui, cause Marui was always sweet and he would always chose him above all else. Niou paused.

_Great they have made me mushy too now._

Grinning he leaned down to whisper in his boyfriends ear.

"They're still much too mushy for my taste, wanna go prank them?" Marui looked up with a mirroring grin.

"I'm always up for a good prank."

Just another reason he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny how Ryoma almost always end up in the center of the chapter, even when I try to focus on the other characters... **


	21. The morning after

**A/N: Hey there, sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, I was gonna make a special chapter as a commemoration of reaching the 20th chapter, but got stuck... very, **_**very**_** stuck. In the end I decided it had way too long since the last update, and moved on. As an apology for the late update, this chapter is extra long^^**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Echizen Ryoma was, it was a heavy sleeper.<p>

In fact, the only time he was up earlier than his lovers when he didn't absolutely have to, were during his pregnancy, and the first month or so afterwards when his body was still used to being up at unreasonable times of the night, from the twins playing soccer with his intestines.

But now, half a year after the birth of the twins, Ryoma was back to sleeping through anything short of a nuclear explosion. A fact his lovers took shameless advantage of.

It was still dark outside when Tezuka's eyes opened, exactly five minutes before his alarm went off. As usual. Rolling over, he gently shook Atobe who was sleeping next to him. A bleary dark blue eye opened, blinked and then Atobe rolled to the side and sat up, careful not to wake Ryoma next to him, however futile it was. Ryoma was asleep and something like the bed dipping would never be enough to awaken him.

Tezuka looked across the bed and saw Fuji sit up, probably awakened by the movements of him and Atobe. Fuji was a very light sleeper, and a natural early riser so it was no surprise to see him looking completely awake, and not the slightest bit ruffled by sleep.

Turning, Fuji gently shook Sanada awake, watching him slowly rise from the depths of sleep. With one last look at their still sleeping lover, and a shared secretive smiled among them, the four left the room.

Atobe went to check the twins room, seeing that they were still asleep. It was still an hour until they would have to get up, so he quietly let himself out again, leaving the door open so he could hear if they woke up.

Fuji went straight to the kitchen, starting up the preparations for breakfast. Every employee in the mansion had the day off, so they would have to fend for themselves, but that was what Fuji liked. He had grown up in a normal family, and had never quite gotten used to having all the household chores down for him. Besides he did so enjoy cooking, no one else quite managed to get that unique taste he was so fond off, only Inui had ever come close.

While Atobe checked on the twins and Fuji got started on the breakfast, Sanada and Tezuka went to the living room, staring up at the two and a half meter tall Christmas tree Ryoma had insisted they got. They shared a look, sighed and got to work.

Passing Tezuka and Sanada that were fighting with the giant tree, Atobe started picking up the gifts spread out beneath and around it. Grabbing as many as he could, he went back out the room, upstairs and into the bedroom, setting the gifts down and moving back for more.

Tezuka and Sanada were still in the living room, fighting with tree. In fact, Atobe had completed two more trips to the bedroom before the tree had left the room, leaving a fine sprinkle of green pins on the floor.

It took them almost ten minutes to conquer the stairs. Finally Sanada and Tezuka could put down the tree, carefully, and survey how well it had taken the trip. Quite a bit of the decoration had to be fixed as it looked askew, and some of it had fallen off on the trek.

Just then Atobe entered the room, arms laden with the missing decoration, and the three of them set to work in making the Christmas tree presentable again.

By the time they had finished, the sky outside was beginning to lighten up, and it was almost time to get it all together. Tezuka left the room to go see if Fuji needed any help in the kitchen, Atobe left to get the last of the gifts, and Sanada went into the nursery to check on the twins again. It was almost time to get them up for the day.

He was shortly joined by Atobe who had finished getting the presents ready, and not long after that did Fuji and Tezuka show up, laden with covered trays.

It was time.

Carefully they picked up the sleeping the twins, awakening them as gently as they could. Then they went into the bedroom.

Ryoma was as soundly asleep as when they got up an hour earlier, but he was now curled protectively around Karupin who had left her spot at his feet when the others got up. The trays were put on the nightstand, and the four of them sat down, Hikaru and Akira on their laps.

Now, how to go about awakening the living dea-_Ryoma? _

It was Fuji that got the idea of setting the twins down next to their sleeping lover.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was having a wonderful dream of playing tennis with Karupin as his opponent. For a cat, Karupin was quite a good player, could probably even give monkey king himself a run for his money. But just as Karupin was about to smash the ball, something hit his cheek.<p>

Ryoma frowned, but dreamt on.

Just as he was about to serve, Karupin had won the last point and he was determined not to lose this one, he felt something pull at his hair.

Reflexively he raised his hand to bat it away.

A squeal sounded right next to his ears, and Ryoma's eyes shot open. And looked directly into the very blue eyes of his son. _Akira_, a very small part of his brain supplied, the part that wasn't still hazy with visions of Karupin wearing his cap and playing tennis like a pro.

His eyes slid slightly to the side and he saw his other son, _Hikaru_ that slightly growing part of his brain supplied, sitting and staring transfixed at Karupin who was curled into his stomach.

Blinking Ryoma slowly sat up.

"Morning." He was greeted, and Ryoma finally realized that he was surrounded by his lovers, all still in their sleepwear.

"Morning?" He greeted, slightly unsure. This was not how their mornings usually went.

Sanada and Tezuka picked up the twins and Fuji propped their pillows up against the headboard of the bed, before getting him to scoot backwards so he was leaned against the pillows.

His lovers followed him and settled into their respective spots in the bed, the twins being put into the laps of Atobe and Fuji, while Sanada and Tezuka grabbed the trays of food.

"Here." Atobe said as he put the trays on Ryoma's lap and pulled off the coverings, revealing a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday." Fuji said with a kiss on the cheek, and got mirrored by the other three.

Ryoma blinked and looked around the room, taking in the tree and the gifts, then he looked down at the food on his lap and around at his lovers, his eyes widening in realization.

"Ah, that's right."

And then Akira proceeded in slamming his hand down on the plate in Ryoma's lap, and sending the food flying _everywhere_.


	22. One fine December morning

**A/N: Here we are again, and without further ado I am bringing you: chapter twenty two! **

* * *

><p>One thing Ryoma had found out quite quickly after the birth of his sons, was that his best friend loved children.<p>

Momo would visit often and spend the first fifteen minutes cooing at the twins before he even greeted the parents, a habit Fuji found extremely entertaining, but that Ryoma found increasingly annoying.

However annoying it was though, he had pretty much gotten used to the fact that his best friend apparently liked his sons more than him (And no he was _not _jealous, thank you very much).

Which was why he was understandably confused when Momo came by one late December morning, ignored the twins that were happily cooing at their favorite play uncle and dumped down into a chair by the table were the little family were currently having breakfast.

Absentmindedly he grabbed a piece of toast and started chewing mechanically on it.

"Momo?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow.

No answer.

Seeing Hikaru on the verge of tears for not being noticed by Momo, Ryoma sighed and got up from his chair.

Picking Hikaru up from the high chair he had been seated on, Ryoma unceremoniously dumped him on his best friends lap and sat back down to enjoy his breakfast.

Momo looked down on the round chubby face of the baby, big round blue eyes staring intently into his.

"Ann-Chan..." he mumbled, lifting Hikaru up so he was sort of standing on his lap, even though the small legs wouldn't quite support him yet.

"What was that?"Ryoma asked, figuring Momo was finally ready to speak.

"Ann-Chan, she... We..."

Ryoma furrowed his brow.

"Did she finally dump you?" He asked.

But instead of jumping up and yelling about how that would never happen and that Ryoma was still such a brat, Momo just shook his head silently.

"She's got one."

Feeling very confused now, Ryoma looked to his lovers for answer but they looked no more knowledgeable than he did. Even Fuji had dropped that all-knowing smile he always had on.

"One what?" Ryoma asked, feeling lightly annoyed now. Momo was being vague, and he was starting to believe that it was on purpose.

Momo held Hikaru up and finally locked eyes with Ryoma.

"She's got one." He repeated.

And this time Ryoma understood. And so did his lovers.

"Congratulations then." Ryoma shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

That seemed to wake Momo up at last.

"Oi, what do you mean congratulations! I'm not even sure I'm ready to be a father yet!"

Ryoma snorted, feeling slightly amused.

"Course you are, just look at how well you do with Hikaru and Akira. They absolutely adore you."

Momo faltered as he once again looked down into the impossible blue eyes of Hikaru, seeing the baby sending the biggest, brightest smile up at him that he had ever seen, his small handful of teeth peeking out.

"That's different." He mumbled, halfheartedly wriggling his fingers for Hikaru to play with.

"How?" Ryoma asked, reaching over just in time to stop Akira from sending his plate to the floor. Again. That child had way to big a fascination with making a mess for Ryoma's taste. He had a sinking feeling that Akira would be quite the handful when he grew older.

"Well, because at the end of the day I hand them back to you. Its different having to care for one each and every day, and it's for life you know? No going back."

"No, really?" Ryoma asked dryly.

"Really Momo, I think you'll be a wonderful father." Fuji chimed in, neatly wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes you really should stop overreacting like this." Atobe put in his two cents, pausing when Ryoma turned disbelieving eyes on him.

"Momo's overreacting? If I remember correctly, you got the goddamned _army_ to keep me from tennis while I was pregnant, and you say _Momo's_ overreacting?"

Atobe blushed lightly.

"That was different."

"_How?_"

"Well for starters I had already accepted that you were pregnant at that time."

"The _army_ Keigo. The goddamned _army!"_

Atobe huffed and returned to his breakfast only to find he had already finished.

"He did?" Momo asked, obviously needing a distraction from his thoughts of impending fatherhood.

"He did." Ryoma confirmed, remembering all too well that one time he had sneaked off to the street courts only to be stopped by a good dozen of uniformed soldiers just as he was about to serve.

"Wow, now I'm not feeling so bad about just walking off like that."

Silence greeted Momo's declaration and he looked up to see five pair of eyes turned toward him.

"What?"

"Momo, did you just walk out when your girlfriend told you she was pregnant with your child?" Ryoma questioned very slowly.

"Well, yes. I was just so shocked, I didn't even realize I had left before I stood outside your house."

Ryoma closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are so dead." He said.

Sanada nodded.

"If Ann doesn't kill you, Tachibana will."

"Huh?"

Poor, confused Momo had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, Ann-Chan is pregnant. And poor Momo is freaking out.**


End file.
